Survival Instinct
by Always Telling Stories
Summary: Lara's group was not the first on Yamatai. This story follows Aislin and her archeology team in their time spent on the island before and during Lara's group. While Lara makes her way to save her friends Aislin tries to make her own escape. (Story will run before, during and after Lara's. Will cross paths.) Rated Strong M; Violence, Gore, Language, Rape Vladimir/OC Aislin R&R!


Aislin stared at the ocean and watched the horizon bob up and down with the rocking of their boat. It was a large vessel but still held no candle to how the sea could toss it. The sea crashed against the sides of the ship and were interrupted by a voice that came from behind her "You look like a child waiting on Christmas morning." It was Sean Harker the leader of the archeology team. A middle aged man who had been Aisin's mentor, and somewhat a father figure, until she became a professor herself. "I feel like I'm waiting on Christmas." Aislin answered with a smile and a small laugh emitted from her. Harker chuckled lightly. Aislin continued "I still don't understand why they asked me?" a confused look about her face. Harker nodded "You are well accredited, smart and more qualified than you give yourself credit for." He patted her lightly on the back. "Yeah…but..." Aislin began "They're trusting me with determining whether or not the artifact is genuine and linked to Himiko is a bit of a stretch." Harker gave a reassuring smile "Have faith in yourself. Once we get to Japan you'll see." Aislin smiled but saw Harker's face turn worried her eyes followed his to the clouds that seemed to turn dark and arise from nowhere "What on Earth?" she whispered.

Shouting from Captain Jones radiated through the air "Get below now!" Just as his words were finished a clap of thunder roared in the sky and seemed to shake the very ship. Aislin took to the door and descended the stairs as quickly as she was able. Harker kept his hand at her back to steady her run. The rocking movements of the ship would throw even the most experienced sailor from his feet. It tipped and teetered until Aislin slammed against the wall. Harker's arm shot out "You alright?" he asked and she nodded but clutched her shoulder.

Again the ship was thrown and both of them were tossed against the wall. "What the hell is going on?!" they heard from down the corridor where a woman in her mid-thirties stood. May could barely stand even with her hands to brace herself against the wall. Harker answered "Some kind of storm came up really fast." The ship was tossed again and there was a distinct cracking sound. Aislin froze and a sense of dread came over all of them. Soon the floor was vibrating and heavy scratching filled the corridor.

Suddenly the ship was tearing in two halves and May ended up on the opposite end from Aislin and Harker. The roaring wind was deafening. The rain and sea water sprayed so hard it left red marks along flesh. "You're going to have to jump!" Harker shouted to May who was pulling ever further away as the two pieces of the ship were bashed against the rocks. May hesitated but ran and her feet left the second half just as it thrown against the rocks again and broke into yet more pieces. Harker stretched as far as he was able to. May sailed through the air and Aislin held her breath until she heard hands hit together. Harker held tightly to May's hand and pulled her up to her feet. Harker ushered the women along "Let's get moving."

The roar of the waves and the thunder sounded unnatural. Their footsteps halted to a stop when Captain Jones was in front of them "We'd have a better chance swimming. We'll drown in the ship if we stay." He opened a side emergency exit and it revealed thrashing water but few rocks than the opposite side. "We've got to jump!" Captain Jones wasted no time pulling May towards the edge "Wait wait..I can't. No…I'll drown." Jones shook his head "You're gonna down if you stay here! The ship will go under and take you with it." May hesitated but clenched her fists and leaped from the vessel. Her scream gave Aislin a chill. Harker urged Aislin to the opening "You're turn." He said in a calm voice she knew he was keeping for her sake "I…what do I do when I get in the water?" Captain Jones answered for Harker "You swim like hell to the shore, now go!" Before Aislin could muster her courage to jump another wave hit the ship and rocked her off and she plummeted towards the water.

The water wasn't cold but it was unforgiving. Waves crashed over her and pushed her towards the bottom. Her limbs flailed for surface and when she reached it she gasped. The spray of the ocean trying its best to drown her. Her eyes darted here and there for signs of May or the others but she saw nothing. The shoreline in view she swam as hard as she could. Her arms and legs protested the fight in burning agony. A wave crashed on her and she was once more fighting for surface and had to find her bearings towards shore again.

The sand on the shore was more of a welcome than any bed she had ever slept in. On her hands and knees she crawled until her legs were out of the water. Heavy coughs wracked her chest and body. A few gasps for air cleared her lungs. Down the beach she saw May joined by Roger and Felix. It was some relief but where was Harker? She didn't wait long for her answer when she heard him calling her name. She stood up slowly "Harker?" she questioned and started towards him. His hands fell on her shoulders to comfort her "You're alright…" Aislin hoped everyone was. "We need to find some shelter!" Captain Jones suggested and everyone began to group together. "There!" pointed Roger. A small cave up the beach.

Within the cave the water trickled from cracks and dampened the ground. Just as suddenly as the storm had started it stopped. The sky cleared and it was nearly nightfall. Jones was starting a fire when May huffed "So what are we going to do now? We're shipwrecked on some unknown island in the middle of nowhere." Aislin shook her head "You don't know that." May laughed "There were no islands on the route here, at least not charted ones." Jones shook his head "Doesn't do any good arguing about it now." The fire crackled then sputtered to life and illuminated the cave and warmed the area.

Silence overtook the camp. Aislin looked to each person watching their facial expressions as they went through their own thoughts. Roger, the stuff shirt that wouldn't know food if it didn't come prepackaged. He was smart but arrogant. Felix that was still a student was naive but a sweet person. May was probably most concerned with her mother whom she had to leave in home care for her health reasons. Aislin wasn't even sure why she came on this trip. Harker was easy to read and he was always calculating the next move, very much like Aislin's father had been which was why she felt so attached to him. Jones she didn't know much about. He was older and he captained the ship.

"Did you hear that?" asked Felix and everyone became even more quiet if that was possible. The sound of voices coming up the beach _"You sure you saw movement down here?"_ a reply _"Yeah, just before the ship was dragged further out."_ Aislin pressed her lips together and Roger whispered "People! We need to see if they can help." He started to stand up but Jones put his hand out "You don't know whose friendly or not." Roger rolled his eyes and shoved Jones' hand away and exited the cave. "Hello? In need of a little assistance here." It was answered with a harsh voice "Stop right there!" Roger did as he was told. "Are there anymore with you?" one man questioned Roger and he answered "Yes, just in that cave over there." One of the men shoved at Roger with the butt of his gun "Show us." And Roger led the way to the cave.

The men's flash lights pierced the darkness that was in the cave "Come on out." Ordered on of the men and Felix was the first one to come from the cave followed by Jones, Harker, May and Aislin. "Well, what've we here?" a man eyed carefully before he grinned and waved his hand "Come on." The men led the way down the path. Before long a large compound came into view. It was crawling with men that looked like guards. Why were they guarding it? "Move along." One shoved at Aislin as she was dallying in her awe of the building.

Once inside they were greeted by a man in a makeshift robe. "I'm Mathias. Pleasure to meet you." He eyed May and Aislin carefully before Harker shook his hand. "We probably look a mess. Our boat just crashed off shore." Mathias nodded "I saw that crash it looked pretty bad. Glad some survived." Harker nodded "We would appreciate the use of a radio to get some help out here to us." Mathias seemed to be thinking something over "No…you see we don't call for help. There is no leaving the island one you're here. It will not let us leave." Jones shoved his way to the front "Whatya mean won't let us? Ya lost your mind? Get on the damned radio and call for some rescue!" without warning a man used the butt of his rifle and struck Jones in the back of the head knocking him out. "What the hell are you doing!" Harker shouted.

A scuffle broke out between Harker and two men restraining him from Mathias. "You can either join us, die or spend some time in the pits." Mathias grinned as Harker was drug off along with Felix. "Wait…wait where are they taken them!" Aislin screamed and started after them but was restrained by a man who leaped forward and sought her arm. Mathias' voice sounded amused "There you are Vladimir. We have some new recruits. Two of them are women…which shall we offer to Himiko?" at the mention of her name Aislin's eyes narrowed "What did you say?" before Mathias could answer Vladamir tugged Aislin's arm and spoke something in Russian that she didn't understand and Mathias laughed and his eyes turned to May "Alright then…this one it is." He nodded "You will be the offering." May was quickly seized and drug away screaming. Aislin tugged against Vlad's grasp "Stop! Stop! What are you doing, let go of her!" a sharp tug brought her chest to chest with Vlad who grinned viciously at her. "You on the other hand.." Mathias continued "…belong to Vlad now." Aislin kicked "Are you insane?! Let go of me!" Aislin found her feet left the ground and over Vlad's shoulder. A few jealous onlookers but no one said anything…no one dared say anything to Vladimir.


End file.
